Scallion 3
Scallion #3 'is a character in ''VeggieTales. He is one of the Rapscallions, the others being Scallion 1 and Scallion 2. He is the shortest of the Scallions, and like the other two, he is unnamed. He is often known to play mischevious roles, first appearing in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ''as one of the Wisemen who plot against Daniel. He appears again in ''Madame Blueberry ''as a Stuff-Mart salesman who tries to convince Madame Blueberry that she needs more stuff to be happy. Scallion #3 sings tenor in a quartet singer with the other scallions and Frankencelery from time to time. Scallion #3 makes his only movie appearance in ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie ''as a pirate in Robert the Terrible's crew. He is briefly seen in the battle on the ''Steadfast at the beginning of the film. He is also known as the '''Milk Money Bandit in Bumblyburg: One of our prime suspects in the gossip case is the Milk Money Bandit, one of Bumblyburg's notorious thieves! The Bumblyburg Police have been after him for months now, but we've never been able to catch him. The bandit takes milk money, especially from kids, and spends it on toys and candy for himself. He's also been spotted in the town of Flibber-O-Loo, along with a couple of other shady characters! (biography from LarryBoy.com) Personality Scallion #3 is perhaps the goofiest of the Rapscallions, but this doesn't stop him from being mischevious. He also perhaps has the strongest singing voice out of the three. Appearance Scallion #3 is a short and slightly pudgy scallion with blue eyelids and nose with stalks for hair. He grows slightly taller and larger in the newer episodes. Filmography *Wiseman #3 in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *Bandit #3 in Are You My Neighbor? *Himself in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (cameo) *Salesman #3 in Madame Blueberry *Himself in A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness *Milk Money Bandit in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *Laundry Man in The Star of Christmas '' *Desperado in ''The Ballad of Little Joe *Townsperson in An Easter Carol '' *Townsperson in ''A Snoodle's Tale '' *Piano player in ''Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Choco-Bandit in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' *Turkey-Jerkey vendor and Himself in ''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (cameo) *Boo-Boo-Ville villager in Abe and the Amazing Promise (cameo) *Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella *Frank in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Himself in Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in Larry Learns to Listen *Himself in Bob Lends a Helping Hand *Himself in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men ''(cameo) *Himself in ''Celery Night Fever ''(cameo) *Cameraman in ''Beauty and the Beet *Himself in Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Himself in Two Tales of Two Cities *Himself in The Abrams Family *Pirate in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Himself in Chuck and the Fantastic Factory *Himself in The Littlest King *Himself in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Himself in A Town Called Slackerville *Rolfbart in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale Gallery scallionnumber3.png|Scallion #3 in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? milkmoney1.png|Scallion #3 in Are You My Neighbor? Salesman2.png|Scallion #3 in Madame Blueberry scallion3quartet.png|Scallion #3 in Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? milkmoneybandit.png|Scallion #3 as the Milk Money Bandit in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed laundryman.png|Scallion #3 in The Star of Christmas scallioncowboy.png|Scallion #3 in The Ballad of Little Joe townsperson1.png|Scallion #3 in An Easter Carol townsperson2.png|Scallion #3 in A Snoodle's Tale piano.png|Scallion #3 in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Bandit3.png|Scallion #3 in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Scallionpirate.png|Scallion #3 as a pirate in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Scallionsfair.png|Scallion #3 in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue turkeyjerkey.png|Scallion #3 in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Scallioncameos.png|Scallion #3 in Abe and the Amazing Promise Kidscallion.png|Scallion #3 in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Scallions6.png|Scallion #3 in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Eddie.png|Scallion #3 as Frank in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Quartet2.png|Scallion #3 in 'Twas the Night Before Easter Celery6.png|Scallion #3 in Larry Learns to Listen Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Scallions Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:Are You My Neighbor?